Lastlane
Lastlane *Starring: Flaky, and Flippy *Featuring: Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Lumpy, Russel, Lammy, and Mime It all starts with close ups of the racers who are Flaky, Flippy, Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Lumpy, Lammy, and Russel. It stops on Flaky and she looks at the paths and what's to come very soon. She vomits our fear but we don't see this, the friends get in their karts which are all colored off each other's own colors. Flaky looks nervous in her own red go-kart, Mime the Announcer tells them to go and they go. Flaky takes a good lead and sees what's yet to come, she sees a steep turn, a Cannon, a flooded area, and a steep drop over a waterfall. She gets sick once again and vomits on the track, Russel who is behind Flaky slips on Flaky's vomit and crashes and dies. Flippy, who is in last sees the crash and it triggers Fliqpy. Lammy is acting like this is a walk in the park that is until Flippy drives up to her and presses an emergency reject button on her vechicle, she flys in the air for a few seconds before getting run over by her own vechicle and dying. Flippy dissembles her car and takes to parts, then drives faster to Cuddles next. Flippy uses a Transmission to grind up Cuddles. Flaky who is still surprisingly in first is swerving like crazy and screaming and then sees the flooded part of the race, she screams while trying to remain on land with the wooden planks provided, meanwhile Giggles, Lumpy, and Toothy are all trying to catch up to her, but little do they know Flippy is behind them. Flippy throws a steel steering wheel at Toothy which he dies from because it halfway goes through his head. Flaky, Lumpy, and Giggles notice this and they start screaming but Flaky screams even more when there a Cannon she has to go though. They all go though the cannon and Flaky screams perfusly at this point, they all land on a hill. Flippy throws an engine in the air and it crushes Giggles. Lumpy and Flaky come across the Waterfall with the steep fall. Flaky screams like crazy at this point, Lumpy tries going faster to get away from Flippy, but Flippy throws a part that makes Lumpy's kart trip and grinds him in a simular fashion from The Wrong Side of the Tracks. Flaky looks at this and screams even crazier. It's now a race for your life as Flaky tries to escape Flippy's rath. Flaky after the steep fall ends is launched in the air and makes it to the finish line. She sighs in relief and vomits a little but we don't see it. She moves out of the way and rests, Flippy is drives by but is killed when he meets a fate simular to Russel and slips and crashes because of Flaky's vomit. Flaky is relieved it's over. *Ending Translation *Mime give Flaky a trophy and hugs it. *Fades to black Moral: Slow and Steady always wins the race. Deaths: Russel: Crashes and dies after slipping on Flaky's vomit. Lammy: Dies after getting run over by her own car when Flippy presses her reject button. Cuddles: Is basically blended up in a Transmission. Toothy: Gets a steering wheel halfway to the head. Giggles: Gets crushed by an engine. Lumpy: Is grinded up after his kart tips over by a flying object. Flippy: Meets a simular fate to Russel and crashes because of Flaky's vomit. Injuries: X Category:Fan Episodes Category:Chris Cadwalder's Episodes